Configuration
MySQL Optional configuration to use a MySQL database instead of the YAML flatfiles. If you intend to use MySQL, make sure you configure all of the parts in this section! MaxConnections and MaxPoolSize can probably be left alone for smaller servers, but a foray into the official MySQL documentation for both would not be discouraged... MySQL: Enabled: false # Set to true to enable MySQL Database: User_Name: UserName # Username for the mysql server. Usually "root" User_Password: UserPassword # Password for the mysql server Name: DataBaseName # The database in which the mcmmo data will be stored TablePrefix: mcmmo_ # The prefix of each mcmmo table in said database MaxConnections: # Max number of clients connected to the mysql server. Misc: 30 # Must be high enough to support multiple sequential logins Load: 30 Save: 30 MaxPoolSize: # Cached connections that are always held available Misc: 10 Load: 20 Save: 20 Server: Port: 3306 # Port of the mysql server Address: localhost # Address of the mysql server General Miscellaneous settings, used thorough the functionalities. Locale :String: This sets the language and locale settings used in the plugin, currently supported values are 'en_us', 'fi', 'de', 'fr', 'es' and 'pl'. Further languages can be implemented, see Localization. Defaults to 'en_us'. General Features Items Items: Chimaera_Wing: Enabled: true Cooldown: 240 Warmup: 5 RecentlyHurt_Cooldown: 60 Prevent_Use_Underground: true Use_Cost: 1 Recipe_Cost: 5 Item_Name: FEATHER Sound_Enabled: true Colors Spout: Menu: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Taming: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Acrobatics: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Border: BLUE: 0.0 GREEN: 0.0 RED: 0.0 Background: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.75 RED: 0.75 Woodcutting: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Archery: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Axes: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Repair: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Fishing: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Excavation: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Herbalism: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Unarmed: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: 0.3 Mining: BLUE: 0.75 GREEN: 0.3 RED: Experience Note: Multiplier values are applied inversely. For example to double the amount of xp earned, change the multiplier value from 1.0 to 0.5. Experience: Fishing: Base: 200 Formula: Multiplier: Swords: 0.25 Taming: .5 Acrobatics: .6 Sorcery: .05 Excavation: 0.25 Herbalism: 0.25 Unarmed: .5 Woodcutting: 0.25 Mining: 0.25 Archery: 0.25 Axes: 1.0 Repair: .8 Gains: Mobspawners: Enabled: true Multiplier: PVP: 1 Global: 0.25 PVP: Rewards: true Excavation: Base: 40 Cake: 3000 Sulphur: 30 Bones: 30 Map: 200 Slimeballs: 100 Bucket: 100 Apple: 100 Mushroom: 80 Eggs: 100 Slowsand: 80 Watch: 200 Web: 150 String: 200 Glowstone: 80 Music: 3000 Diamond: 1000 Cocoa_Beans: 100 Woodcutting: Birch: 70 Spruce: 80 Pine: 90 Herbalism: Sugar_Cane: 30 Cactus: 30 Flowers: 100 Pumpkin: 20 Mushrooms: 150 Wheat: 50 Melon: 20 Nether_Wart: 50 Lily_Pads: 100 Vines: 10 Mining: Sandstone: 30 Glowstone: 30 Lapis: 400 Obsidian: 150 Stone: 30 Netherrack: 30 Gold: 350 Redstone: 150 Coal: 100 Diamond: 750 lapis: 400 Iron: 250 Sorcery-What is this? Sorcery: Spells: Water: 15 Thunder: 15 Curative: 15 Cure_Self: 15 Mana_Cost: 5 Cure_Other: 15 Mana_Cost: Gathering Excavation: Drops: Cocoa_Beans: true Mushrooms: true Glowstone: true Eggs: true Apples: true Cake: true Music: false Diamond: true Slowsand: true Sulphur: true Netherrack: true Bones: true Fishing: Drops: Gold_Tools: true Diamond_Armor: true Stone_Tools: true Diamonds: true Iron_Armor: true Iron_Tools: true Diamond_Tools: true Item_Drops_Enabled: true Records: true Blaze_Rod: true Leather_Armor: true Drop_Chance: Tier_1: 15 Tier_2: 20 Tier_3: 25 Tier_4: 30 Tier_5: 30 Gold_Armor: true Glowstone_Dust: true Ender_Pearl: true Wooden_Tools: true Commands Commands: mctop: Name: mctop Enabled: true addxp: Name: addxp Enabled: true mcability: Name: mcability Enabled: true mcrefresh: Name: mcrefresh Enabled: true mcmmo: Name: mcmmo Enabled: true Donate_Message: true mcgod: Name: mcgod Enabled: true stats: Name: stats Enabled: true mmoedit: Name: mmoedit Enabled: false ptp: Name: ptp Enabled: true party: Name: party Enabled: true myspawn: Name: myspawn Enabled: true whois: Name: whois Enabled: true invite: Name: invite Enabled: true accept: Name: accept Enabled: true clearmyspawn: Name: clearmyspawn Enabled: true Abilities Skills Skills Agility: Level_Cap: 200 #Level cap of 0 for no limit Range: Level_Cap: 200 Strength: Level_Cap: 200 Excavation: Level_Cap: 200 Requires_Shovel: true Fishing: Level_Cap: 100 Herblore: Level_Cap: 200 Green_Thumb: Cobble_To_Mossy: true Mining: Level_Cap: 200 Requires_Pickaxe: true Smithing: Level_Cap: 200 Leather: ID: 334 String: Name: Leather ID: 287 Stone: Name: Cobblestone ID: 4 Wood: Name: Wood Planks ID: 5 Gold: Name: Gold Bars ID: 266 Anvil_Messages: true Diamond: Name: Diamond Level_Required: 50 ID: 264 Iron: Name: Iron Bars ID: 265 Attack: Level_Cap: 200 Summoning: Level_Cap: 200 Call_Of_The_Wild: Bones_Required: 10 Defence: Level_Cap: 200 Woodcutting: Level_Cap: 200 Requires_Axe: true Category:Configuration